


I'll Wait For You

by LawBringerSSV2, wolfb0y



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawBringerSSV2/pseuds/LawBringerSSV2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y
Summary: Yang jolted upright in bed, her chest heaving and her body sticky. She’d been having the same nightmare every time she fell asleep since the accident. Having Blake by her side only seemed to make things harder. It was only a matter of time until Yang would finally snap.





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend, for the edits.

Yang jolted upright in bed, her chest heaving and her body sticky. The blanket covering her felt suffocating as the sunlight beamed in from the window and directly onto her blanket.   
  
Another nightmare.    
  
Lately, Yang’s nightmares had gotten progressively worse. They’d almost gotten to the point where the hot-headed blonde would dread going to sleep at night. That meant she stayed up late and woke up early, causing her to spend her past few days as an exhausted mess.    
  
Ever since Blake had left, Yang didn’t know how to live. She didn’t know how to breathe, eat, sleep--She didn’t know how to be without the black haired beauty by her side, soothing all of her fears and worries. Without Blake, life for Yang was bleak. And yet life with Blake in it now made the brawler want to explode.   
  
And Yang had fucked up. She had fucked up big time and she knew it; She had lost the only girl she would ever care about because of it.    
  
The blonde took for granted just how much Blake could put up with in the name of love. But sometimes love couldn’t heal the pain of not being able to help the person you care about most. And love sure as fuck couldn’t heal the pain of the insults and accusations tossed at Blake ever since Yang had lost her arm.   
  
The blonde looked down to where her right arm used to be. She sucked in a breath and quickly turned away. She hated seeing nothing where something should be, she hated what her missing arm reminded her of, and she hated that she blamed Blake for it. But she did.   
  
If only Blake had better reflexes or had reacted faster. If only Blake had taken the back roads like Yang had asked her to. If only Blake hadn’t looked over at Yang to squeeze her hand and say she loved her... Maybe then she’d still have her fucking arm.   
  
Maybe then Ruby would still be alive...   
  
But Blake had gone on the main road instead, and Blake had taken her eyes off the road, and she had looked over and told Yang she loved her. And by the time Blake had looked back, it was too late. The driver had seemingly come out of nowhere and smashed into Yang and Ruby’s side of the car. Ruby died on impact and Yang lost her arm.   
  
Thinking about it made a fire burn in the blonde’s belly. One that made her sick, she scrambled off the bed and towards the bathroom, tossing herself on the floor in front of the toilet. She heaved the contents of her stomach into the bowl before collapsing her face onto the cool ceramic. And then she cried.   
  
She didn’t know how long she had sat there before she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.   
  
“Yang,” She heard softly, “Are you alright in there?”   
  
Instantly, the blonde knew who it was. Yang wanted to say she needed the black haired girl--She wanted to beg for Blake to come back home. She wanted to admit that Blake was the only thing that could calm the storm raging in her soul. She wanted to beg for help.    
  
But Yang steeled herself. “I’m fine. Go away.”   
  
“Yang, please...”    
  
“I said go away,” Yang said with malice dripping from her voice, “You already left, so finish packing your shit and go. Do what you do best and run, you coward.”   
  
Blake opened the door and made her way to the restroom slowly. There were obvious tears in her eyes. “Yang, you know I don’t want to leave you.”   
  
“And yet you seem to have no trouble doing it,” The blonde scoffed.   
  
“I don’t know what else to do, Yang,” Blake’s voice shook, “If I try to help you, all you do is yell. And if I try to touch you, you just curl up into yourself. You can’t even look at me without glaring. I don’t know what else to do.”   
  
“Fuck you. You could stay. That’s what you could do,” Yang growled.    
  
Blake fell to her knees next to the blonde. She looked into her lilac eyes and hesitantly brought her hand to her lover’s face. The pads of her fingertips grazed the other woman’s face.    
  
“All I want is for you to be okay, Yang.”   
  
The Faunus woman’s touch was like a painful shock to the brawler, and the blonde threw herself back. She swatted at her lover’s hand with her left arm.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Yang yelled. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me!”   
  
Blake bowed her head and scooted back on the bathroom floor. 

 

“Okay,” She whispered before rising to her feet and turning to leave the tiny room, “I’m going to pack the rest of my stuff and leave, Yang.”    
  
And as Yang watched her rise, watched her slowly leave the restroom, she wanted to scream at her. She wanted to say that she loved her and didn’t blame her for what happened. She wanted to apologize and tell Blake that all she needed in life was her--But no words left her lips.   
  
Blake turned her head one last time, amber eyes meeting lilac. The blonde quickly averted her gaze. One sad smile left the cat woman’s lips and a cracked voice broke the uncomfortable air. 

 

“I love you Yang. I’ll always love you... And I’ll wait for you. And one day, when you can look at me without seeing the girl who got your sister killed, I’ll be there. When you’re ready, I’ll be there. I love you.”   
  
Yang slowly lifted her eyes again to meet Blake’s, “And I....”   
  
She looked away again, taking in a deep breath and trying to gather her thoughts. 

 

Then she responded, “Well I… I hate you. Get out.”   
  
And so Blake did.


End file.
